Wildness
by HeleSL
Summary: Kinda AU I guess. No magic, no curse, innocent!Regina. The Mayor finds out Emma likes to take a peek at her whenever she can.


A/N: okay so this is a little thing but feedback is much appreciated. I hope you like it :)

"Did you just check Regina's ass out?" Ruby exclaimed. Emma looked to both sides of the isle to make sure no one could've heard Ruby. "What? She just leaned over and I watched. It isn't a big deal."

"Whoa, that is huge. You're into her!" Emma rolled her eyes and picked up a box of chocolate ice cream, "I'm not."

"But you just checked her out."

"Shut up Rubes, and don't tell anyone."

On the other side of the isle, Kathryn listened jaw dropped to the conversation happening behind the rack. Did she just hear Emma was into Regina? She left the bottle of ketchup where she had taken it from and rushed to find her friend.

Regina was standing in front of the freezer, contemplating the different salads, when Kathryn arrived. "Regina," she whispered agitatedly. The Mayor only answered with an uninterested hum. "You're not going to believe what I just heard."

"Kath, you already know I am not interested in the gossip of the town's people."

"Oh but this is juicy. It's about Emma Swan." Regina looked up at Kathryn, her eyes shining with curiosity; maybe she could get something valuable from this conversation. "She checked your ass."

Regina stared back at Kathryn, "She what?"

"She's sooooo into you," she exaggerated.

Regina adjusted her skirt in an attempt to hide the flush in her cheeks and said, "Well, she's not going to get it." In that moment, Emma walked past them chatting with Ruby and Regina couldn't help but to watch the Sheriff, wondering if that was true.

* * *

After the revelation, Regina started to notice how Emma would look at her cleavage or at her ass during the meetings or wherever they bumped into each other. How had she been so blind? She also noticed herself unbuttoning one more button than the usual or swaying her hips more than she did before. Sure, she was used to be admired by her beauty, she was well aware of her body, but when Emma did Regina couldn't help but feel nervous. It was stupid; she didn't want anything with Emma. And yet.

She decided she had to put it to an end, even if that meant having to say those words out loud to Emma. On Wednesday, before the weekly meeting, Regina saw Emma entering the town's hall washroom and followed her to talk to her alone.

"Regina," Emma saluted with a nod as the Mayor entered. She nodded as well and washed her hands, taking her time to start, "Miss Swan, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" Emma asked washing her hands as well.

"I…know."

Emma stared at Regina and blinked, waiting for her to continue but since she didn't, she raised her eyebrows, "Know what?"

"You know what I am talking about." The Sheriff grabbed some paper and dried her hands, "I don't think so?"

Regina sighed and blurted, "I know you checked me out."

"Oh, that. Okay."

"Okay?" Regina answered surprised.

Emma threw the wet paper in the trash bin and smiled, "Look, you're pretty, you're hot and you look very...uptight all the time. I would like to see you going wild for once."

"I am not uptight," Regina snapped.

"Well, don't worry. I won't do anything you don't want me to, and it doesn't have to mean anything." Emma walked to the door and opened it, "See you at the meeting, Madam Mayor."

* * *

Regina finished her lecture and returned to the meeting table, suddenly being too aware of Emma's eyes on her. "Now, here you have a complete report on the last year budget for you to study it carefully, if you may."

As she leaned over to hand the documents to each participant, her eyes caught Emma's looking at her neckline. Then, green eyes looked up and met brown as Regina handed Emma the files. The Sheriff smiled and thanked her. Regina shook her head slightly and lied to herself thinking she hadn't liked that. When she took her seat, Regina subtly grabbed her phone and texted Emma. _Stop._ She heard the buzz at the other side of the table and saw how Emma read her phone's screen. Then the sheriff raised her head and nodded to Regina once before looking away and focusing on the next lecturer.

As the meeting went on, Regina found herself looking at Emma by the corner of her eyes only to find her focused on everything but her. She should find that satisfying, and yet she felt disappointed every time she looked at Emma. She heard the sheriff's words in her head. _Wild._

Well, her mind was certainly going wild.

* * *

Three weeks later, Regina was a mess. Since she had asked Emma to stop, she had really stopped: she only looked at the Mayor when it was necessary and only to her face. That would have been the end of it if Regina stopped thinking about it, or even _missing_ it. She was acting like a child and she knew it, but she just couldn't get it out of her head to the point she was mad at Emma for not looking at her. She looked through the window and saw the sheriff's car on the street. She huffed and crossed her arms just when Kathryn entered her office.

"What was that about?" she asked leaving the shopping bags on a chair. Regina turned and greeted her friend with a hug, "Nothing."

"Riiiiight. So," Kathryn started as they sat on the couch. "How's Emma's thing going?"

"There's not something such as Emma's thing." Kathryn noticed the tone on Regina's voice and raised an eyebrow, "I sense it isn't going very well?"

"There isn't anything to be going Kath. I told her to stop and she did," Regina said crossing her arms again.

"And that bothers you?"

"No." Kathryn stared at Regina and raised her eyebrows, "A little." Kathryn stared again and Regina rolled her eyes, "Okay, it does. It's like if I didn't exist for her. She suddenly is all for me and the next second I don't exist."

Kathryn grabbed Regina's hand and looked at her in the eye, "Regina, do you want anything with Emma?"

"No," she answered quickly, but then her back relaxed and admitted. "Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, think about it. Something tells me you will be surprised about Emma." Kathryn stood and grabbed her shopping bags, "I gotta go, good luck Gina." Regina waved her friend goodbye and went back at her chair. She saw the sheriff's car was gone and sighed, shaking her head to go back to work.

* * *

Regina opened the washroom's door and found Emma inside. She thought of leaving without being noticed, but Emma raised her head and saw her. "Oh, don't worry. I just finished." Emma dried her hands and walked past Regina without looking at her, and the Mayor could feel the words coming out of her mouth before she realized it.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Emma turned and tilted her head, "What?"

"You never look at me."

"I…thought it made you uncomfortable? I told you I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to," Emma said confused.

Regina opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened again to close it one more time. She stared at Emma, who licked her lips and Regina sighed before stepping forward and kissing the Sheriff. Emma stood still in shock a second before giving into the kiss, but Regina cut it off.

"What?" Emma breathed.

"Didn't you want it wild Miss Swan?" Emma nodded speechless and swallowed. "Stay after the meeting."

Regina walked to the door and got out of the washroom, her heart beating fast and her breathing unstable. She wasn't 100% sure of it, but she sure had enjoyed that kiss and was craving for more.


End file.
